Mr. Driller's Drillimation Adventure
Mr. Driller's Drillimation Adventure (ミスタードリラーのドリメーションアドベンチャー Misutā Dorirā no Dorimēshon Adobenchā) is a 1995 action role-playing game developed by Drillimation Studios and published by Namco for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Like Mr. Driller Ace: The Wonderful Pacteria, it does not have an arcade release. A PlayStation port was originally going to be released, but was unreleased due to it being too expensive to develop. Plot The game takes place in GoAnimateLand California, where Susumu Hori, Konata Izumi and her father Soujirou Izumi, as well as all of Team Driller excluding Taizo Hori, decide to visit the theme park. As soon as they get there, they find out that a robot named Mecha Susumu Hori created by Dr. Manhole has tarnished all of GoAnimateLand California with spam and vandalism. When the park staff find out Susumu was the one who did it, he is forced to clean up all the damage done by Mecha Susumu. Gameplay WIP Levels Camp PB&J Otter Episode 1: Road to the Big Windmill Around half the stage is affected by brown spamblock. To complete it, the player must destroy a spamblock generator. Episode 2: Down with Ootsie Snootie! The player must take the same path to the top of a windmill that has Ootsie Snootie on top. The player must avoid the bombs that Ootsie fires. To complete it, the player must defeat Ootsie in a Touhou-style fight. GoCity Neighborhood Episode 1: IA Freaks Out The player must defeat IA in a boss battle to complete it. Episode 2: GoGang Safari The player must complete one lap of his course while on a podracer. If the player hits a wall while racing, the player will die immediately and must start all over again. Drillimation Central WIP Touhouland Episode 1: Remilia's Manta Storm When the player spawns on the stage, they must talk to Patchouli and listen to the story of how a pacteria-like manta created by Remilia Scarlet tarnished all of Touhouland with electric spamblock, which damage Susumu when touched. After a bit of talking, the player must fight Ramanta by drilling it, which causes it to divide. After all the Ramanta has been killed, Patchouli's library rises from the ground and the player is awarded a Power Diamond Transcripts Opening *''(The game begins with Namco and Drillimation Studios present, then the camera cuts to the plane flying. Inside, a shine sprite appears.)'' *'Konata:' Oh, look at that! *'Announcer:' Welcome to the sun-drenched tropical anime paradise of GoAnimateLand California! We're so pleased to welcome you to our beautiful home! Come enjoy a natural wonder-land to which we've added the world's finest resort facilities, a spectacular amusement park, and succulent anime-themed food! This and more await you on GoAnimateLand California in Anaheim, California! Come relax and let us refresh your body and spirit. *''(Mecha Susumu Hori shows up on-screen, shocking Konata.)'' *'Konata:' Susumu...!? That...that robot...? (brief pause) Father, did you see that? *''(The plane crashlands, throwing everyone on the ground.)'' *'Konata:' What happened!? *''(Everyone goes outside, noticing spamblock on the ground.)'' *'Anna:' Ugh, what's this weird colored-block stuff? *'Ataru:' And it's slimy! *'Soujirou:' No no guys, do not touch that stuff. *'Konata:' Hey, but... *'Soujirou:' I am most concerned with the well-being of Konata in this dreadful heat. Susumu, if you would, cross over to that shore and find some assistance. And remember Susumu, drilling is the key! *'Susumu:' Ugh, I forgot to bring my drill! Oh well. Encountering the Super Drill *'Susumu:' Ah, there's a drill! *''(Susumu picks it up, and it activates. Dr. Zett immediately appears.)'' *'Dr. Zett:' (chuckles) I knew you would find it! This is the Super Drill. I hope this drill will be with your assistance. To use it, press and hold the B button. If you press the A button while holding B, you can stop and aim in any direction. If the drill's power is empty, no more blocks can be drilled. To get more power, enter a body of water and wash it off. After getting the first Power Diamond *'Konata:' Nice work Susumu! *'Soujirou:' Mm, quite an unusual drill... Is it some combination of bleach and drilling? *'Susumu:' Although I didn't have my drill, I managed to find one! It's called the Super Drill! *''(The Anaheim Police come towards the group.)'' *'Anna:' Hey, somebody's coming! *''(The Anaheim Police arrest Susumu. The screen is cut to the courthouse.)'' *'Judge:' Court is now in session! *'Prosecutor:' As you are no doubt aware, someone has been senselessly defacing GoAnimateLand California using some sort of colored block-like substance. The accused with charged of polluting our beautiful theme park and yes, endangering our very way of life. Indeed, how can one not be aware of what is going on? Though it is daytime in GoAnimateLand California, our poor guests tremble beneath a veil of darkness. Expert scholars have determined that this darkness has arisen because all of our guardians, the Power Diamonds, have vanished from their gathering spot at Magical Land. The reason? It's quite obvious. This horrible graffiti is to blame! Behold this sketch of the perpetrator based on eyewitness descriptions. The truth is obvious. The guilty party is among us. It is none other than Susumu Hori! *'Konata:' Objection! *'Judge:' Overruled! I judge the defendant guilty as charged! I hereby order the defendant to clean the entire park. Until GoAnimateLand California is completely free of his vile handiwork, Susumu shall not be allowed to leave! Court adjourned. *''(Susumu is thrown in prison, where he is seen sleeping in his cell. Soujirou walks up to his cell gate and knocks on it.)'' *'Soujirou:' Susumu? (Susumu wakes up.) *'Susumu:' Yes? *'Soujirou:' This appears to be quite a predicament, Susumu. Data analysis verifies that the island's inhabitants are indeed troubled by pollution. But the pollution itself is not the main problem. Susumu, you witnessed this object at the airstrip, correct? *'Susumu:' Yes, you are correct. *'Soujirou:' It is a Power Diamond. Power Diamonds are the source of power in GoAnimateLand California. They used to gather in great numbers at Magical Land. But, the spamblock incident has polluted the park and most of the Power Diamonds have fled. There is no longer any power to support the peaceful lifestyle of the guests. It is most pitiable. The only way to ensure the return of the Power Diamonds is to keep the park from becoming any dirtier. The perpetrator is likely at work even as we speak. And you, Susumu, are being treated as a criminal. Tomorrow, we must do our best to resolve this situation. *'Susumu:' Okay. *'Soujirou:' Alright. See you tomorrow! *''(As Soujirou leaves, Susumu goes back to sleep.)'' Category:Drillimation Category:Games Category:Video Games